Fragile
by CoherenciaNula
Summary: –¡Debías morir!– Fue lo último que escucho antes de ser envuelta por la oscuridad, no reconoció la voz pero sabía que era femenina. Luego abrió los ojos y los miró, estaban cerca uno del otro y ella con una sola mirada los captó a los dos. –Debías morir– Se dijo en un susurro y reconoció la voz de hace unos momentos. Era ella misma. SasuSakuNeji. Post-Guerra.


**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por **copyright**a Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Esta historia apareció en un momento de desvarío. Quería que fuera un oneshot pero... Hay mucho material para trabajar y desarrollar, así que procurare hacerla una historia corta de no más de 10 capítulos. Disfruten.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Fragile.**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo I**

.

.

.

¿Cómo supo que no era él?

Aun se lo preguntaba, aun existía esa interrogante en su mente. Revolotea, molesta, está allí y no se va.

La duda no existió en su mente ni por un segundo, desde que lo vio llegar supo que no era Neji Hyuuga el que estaba frente a ella. La lógica le indico que debía cerciorarse, desenmascararlo para poder atacarlo, para atacarlo sin que la imagen ante sus ojos no le afectara.

No eran cercanos, a penas y habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, estrictamente formales.

Pero dolía, maldición como dolía.

Funciono, obviamente funciono la táctica que habían dado los padres de Ino y Shikamaru, aun a costa de su muerte su nombre será recordado por siglos y siglos en la historia de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Sin embargo, ella... Ella lo recordaría a él.

A pesar de estar en un acto conmemorativo de todos los Héroes Caídos en Guerra, ella solo sentía el dolor amargo de su muerte.

_¿Por qué?_

Sabía que debía estar acompañando a su amiga Ino, apoyarla en su dolor. Debía acompañar a su sensei, aun dolía en su alma la transformación malvada de Obito. Debía estar junto a Naruto, sobrellevando su dolor de sentirse inútil aun cuando todo salió bien gracias a él (Él aun así no se perdonaba la muerte de tantos solo por protegerlo).

Debía estar junto a Sasuke, ayudándolo a salir del agujero lleno de tinieblas en el que fue empujado de manera brusca, curar sus heridas del alma (Si, lo que siempre quiso).

Pero estaba allí, frente a esa tumba. Leyendo incansablemente ese conjunto de letras. Apretando los puños con tal fuerza, cortando la circulación, maltratándose las palmas con las uñas. Soportando el escozor de su nariz y ojos. Mordiendo el labio inferior con fuerza, al punto de que el sabor metálico inundara su paladar.

Neji Hyuuga

_Héroe de Guerra_

_Muerto en la 4ta Guerra Ninja_

Era solo una lapida conmemorativa, de tamaño promedio, más pequeña que la de los cabecillas Yamanaka y Nara. Solo era una simple lapida, allí no había nada del Hyuuga además de su nombre.

Un grito resonó en aquel lugar, lleno de ira, odio, rabia, frustración.

Alzo el puño con tanta ímpetu y de manera sorpresiva este término contra la lapida de mármol, llegando a agrietarla un poco al centro. Quedo con las rodillas al piso, un puño en la lapida y el otro en el piso. Su mano comenzó a sangran, el dolor debía ser insoportable pero ella no lo sintió.

Solo sintió las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas, quemando todo a su paso, enfriando sus mejillas sonrojadas y cálidas. Cayendo sobre el frio mármol las gotas comenzaron a recorrer un viaje por la lapida, estancándose en los hundidos de las letras... Quedando en el nombre del Héroe.

Fue todo lo que le dieron al Héroe, una placa de mármol individual, de tamaño regular. Un tributo que a ella se le antojo insulso, un tributo que a ella solo le causaba dolor, deseando que estuviera con todos aquellos caídos, deseando que su nombre fuera acompañado por otros para pasar desapercibido a primera vista.

– Sakura –Su nombre resonó a su espalda, con voz ronca y masculina.

Ella solo le ignoro, siguiendo llorando sobre esa lapida, con su mirada siendo ocultada por sus hebras rosadas. En un arrebato se deshizo de su banda ninja, desatando el nudo en su nuca y haciendo que esta cayera sobre la lapida.

– Lárgate –Rugió con rabia contenida, con los dientes apretados. Como una bestia vulnerable.

– ¿Por qué te duele? –La pregunta no le incomodo, la pregunta le resulto insignificante, sin peso alguno– ¿Por qué nadie entiende tu actitud? –Pregunto ahora al verse siendo nuevamente ignorado.

– Para este dolor no hay razón –Esta vez ella si contesto, incorporándose y alzando su rostro al cielo, desviando su mirada hacia el muchacho siguió– Sufrí por ti, pero ese dolor tenía razón de ser, tenía un 'porqué' –Explico con voz trémula– Era el amor lo que dolía, aunque ese dolor era llevable –Acompaño con una sonrisa amarga sus palabras– Acá no hay razón, no hay tregua, duele y no sé el porqué, así que lo daré como tributo.

– Ya le han realizado muchos tributos –Mascullo con frialdad, ella no le importo no contestar.

Su verde mirar volvió a la lapida y sus puños volvieron a cerrarse. Dolía mas con cada mirar.

– Pude amarlo, amarlo más de lo que te ame a ti –Contesto entonces– Ahora estoy segura de que pude amarlo y perdí la oportunidad por estar amándote a ti –Ella no hablo con rencor o amargura, solo lo dijo con serenidad envuelta en melancolía.

– El no te amaría –Sentencio con voz tajante, ella frunció el ceño con molestia.

– No soy una jodida cría que espera ser amada, Uchiha –Bramó con irritación– Yo amo y punto.

– No lo amas –Adjudico el muchacho con paciencia.

– ¡YA LO SE! –Grito exasperada, volviendo su cuerpo hacia el moreno con rapidez y arrebato– ¡PERO DUELE, MALDICIÓN!

El silencio se cernió sobre ambos ex miembros del famoso equipo 7. Sakura respiraba de manera agitada mientras fulminaba con la mirada al Uchiha, quien la observaba con porte frio pero mirada perturbada.

Sakura aparto la mirada a un lado y se relajo cuando noto lo perturbación en la mirada azabache, tranquilizando su respiración en el proceso.

– Por esa persona que amas ahora –Siguió el muchacho con frialdad, con la misma que le acompaña desde hace años– Deberías despertar de tu letargo –Termino fijando por primera vez su mirada en la lapida del Hyuuga, notando la grieta en medio y los restos de sangre mezclados con lagrimas.

Miro al Uchiha de reojo, con cautela, deseando poder gritarle que estaba frente a ella y que, de enterarse, la preferiría sumida en su letargo.

– Es más fácil llorar a un muerto que seguir a un vivo que no te ama, que no ama en realidad –Mascullo ella con cínica amargura, ladeando una sonrisa sarcástica.

Los pasos la guiaron hacia la salida más próxima, para por fin realizar todos los actos que ella como amiga debía hacer para con sus seres queridos. Apoyarlos.

Buscaría a Ino primero, lo más seguro es que estuviera con Sai, Shikamaru y Chouji. La haría entrar en razón y seguiría con Hinata, que a lo mejor estaba con Hanabi, Shino y Kiba, con ella solo valía la presencia y un abrazo.

Si tenía suerte encontraría a Naruto con la Hyuuga y luego de reconfortarla pasaría a conversar con el rubio, él tras sonreírle ampliamente volvería para estar junto a Hinata y ella partiría en busca de Kakashi encontrándolo donde siempre, el campo de entrenamiento de cuando eran Gennin. Hablaría con él, si es que él lo deseaba, sino solo le abrazaría y desearía que su vida se alargara para que entrenara a sus hijos. Animar a Kakashi era más fácil de lo que cualquiera pensaba o es porque ella era su consentida.

Por último iría en busca de Tenten para que la acompañara a buscar a Gai y por fin ir junto a Lee. Necesitaban estar unidos y ella lo haría, cuando los viera juntos ella solo se apartaría.

Al final del día regresaría a su apartamento, no iría al hospital y se sentaría en el mueble a comer helado. Esperando que el día de mañana todo se solucionara y dejara de doler tanto.

No agrego a Sasuke a su lista, aunque él hubiera sido el ultimo que visitaría si este no le sorprendiera hace unos momentos.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre Konoha, ella estaba (Como había predicho) entrando a su apartamento, luego de pasar todo el día recogiendo y uniendo los pedazos de sus seres queridos.

Ino no le pregunto por su actitud, Naruto lo intento y Kakashi si lo logro. Aunque a la final todos siguieron con la duda. Tenten le miro con cautela, casi con amargura y Lee le abrazo a ella, porque según él también debía ser reconfortada.

Escucho un bufido molesto de Tenten luego de ello, no le dio importancia y los dejo unidos, aun cuando Tenten seguía molesta con ella.

Cambio el helado por una barra de chocolate y el silencio le rodeo.

– Tenten te odia –Escucho la misma voz a sus espaldas, Sakura solo rodo los ojos con fastidio. Lo sintió ubicarse a su lado y colocar un brazo en el respaldo del mueble, rosando su nuca y cabellos.

– Solo está indignada con mi dolor, ella sí que lo ama –Le contesto la Uchiha con calma.

– Ella sabe algo, a lo mejor el Hyuuga no era tan indiferente a tu persona –Siguió sin escuchar lo dicho por Sakura.

– Pareces una vieja, deja el tema –Se quejo con fastidio.

– Mi dolor hubiera sido más llevable si hubiera tenido amigos como tú de pequeño –Sakura se sorprendió por la revelación– Aunque de pequeña eras una pesada.

– Tú eras un negado –Respondió con diversión.

– Pensé que tú serias la que me apoyaría acá, la que estuviera conmigo sanando mis heridas –Dijo sin mirarla, aun sintiendo el verde mirar intenso sobre su rostro pasivo– No contaba tanto con Kakashi o Naruto, para mí siempre fuiste tú la que con seguridad estaría para mí.

– ¿Y al no verme revoloteando viniste corriendo para que lo hiciera? –Tercio con cierta irritación– ¿Sacarme del dolor que la muerte de otro me causaba para sumarme a la maldita tarea de sanarte?

– Fue un pensamiento, algo que tenía entendido seguro –Argumento apartando el rostro, dejándole ver a la chica solo cabellos azabaches– Me equivoque.

– ¡CLARO QUE LO HICISTE! –Grito con furia, colocándose de pie y posicionándose frente a él, cuando Sasuke guio su mirada hacia ella, esta quedo paralizada.

– Yo quería que fueses tu quien me sanara, Sakura –Termino con dolor, su mirada entristecida, sus labios apretados. Sorpresivamente la tomo de las manos y la acerco a su cuerpo, dejándola con la espalda inclinada hacia adelante y los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa– No ames a un muerto, no ames a un ser maldito que no ama, ámame a mi Sakura... A mi solamente.

Ella no contesto, solo se alejo, tropezando con la mesa. Siguió con sus pasos hacia atrás, solo alejándose del Uchiha quien se levanto. Sakura tenía la mirada perdida, turbada, una tormenta entre jades.

Sus manos temblaron mientras iban siendo guiadas a su rostro, sin apartar la mirada del azabache.

_Grito_.

Cerró los ojos y grito, frustrada, sin soportar nada, sin saber si dolía, sin saber si sentía, solo grito. No estuvo al tanto del tiempo, cuando abrió los ojos ya no era el Uchiha quien estaba al frente, era Tenten quien la miraba ceñuda, con molestia.

– Además de que le hago buscarte ¿Desaprovechas la oportunidad perfecta para ser felices? –Le cuestiono con acides, Sakura no contesto, estaba perpleja– A Neji si le atraías, solo que era un Hyuuga además de ninja por sobre todo, también tomemos en cuenta que tu solo tenias ojos para el Uchiha –Confeso de mala manera, sin siquiera disimular su enojo.

– No puede ser verdad... Que... ¡¿Qué sucede?! –Finalizo gritando, ocultando otra vez su rostro con sus manos, inmediatamente sintió como la tomaban bruscamente de las muñecas y seguido el dolor en su mejilla.

– ¡TE ODIO! –Grito la castaña con rencor, luego de la cachetada, sin soltar sus muñecas– ¡Puedes ser feliz! Si Neji hubiera vivido y el Uchiha caído muerto, ahora... ¡DE CUALQUIER MANERA PUEDES SER FELIZ AUN SI TODOS NOSOTROS MORIMOS! ¡Todos te amaran! –Recrimino con odio– ¡NO LO MERECES!

– Cállate –Murmuro con dolor– Déjame, déjame ¡DÉJAME! –Siguió subiendo el tono mientras se alteraba y zarandeaba, al estar libre volvió a tomar su cabeza con ambas manos mientras negaba repetidamente.

No supo en qué momento sintió la primera estocada, conocía esa sensación. Era la misma que sintió cuando Sasori casi la asesina, el ser traspasada por una espada, justo en el costado de su estomago. Luego sintió otra en la espalda, la sangre brotaba por su boca. Siguieron un millar de estocadas, cada una mas dolorosa.

– ¡Debías morir!

Fue lo último que escucho antes de ser envuelta por la oscuridad, no lo había dicho la castaña, no reconoció la voz pero sabía que era femenina. No supo que paso, cuánto tiempo estuvo de esa manera, pero para ella fue un pestañeo.

Luego de parpadear continuamente para acostumbrarse a la luz, se incorporo sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido.

Reconoció inmediatamente el lugar donde se encontraba, rodeado de escombros, sangre y tirones de ropa. El lugar donde se dio la lucha final.

Los sonidos comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos y fue cuando detallo a las personas que le rodeaban. Un grupo de Médicos Ninja, sus compañeros ninja y uno que otro antiguo maestro. Confundida llevo su vista a donde todos la tenían, al frente.

Melena rubia, melena azabache. Rasengan, Chidori. Rojo. Rojo. Rojo.

– Ganaron –Escucho un murmullo con emociones encontradas, perplejo.

Busco entre los ninjas al Hyuuga y lo encontró sonriendo de lado, mal herido pero vivo. También vio al padre de Ino y el de Shikamaru, vivos.

_Vivos_.

Vio como Hinata corrió por Naruto, como otros le siguieron, los 11 de Konoha y más allegados, corrieron hacia ellos para socorrerlos, felicitarlos, celebrar. Ella se quedo en su lugar, aun confundida, aun sin poder mover un solo musculo o tener un pensamiento medianamente coherente.

Al parecer nadie lo noto, eso le gustó.

Pero se equivocó, esos ojos perla la miraban, la vigilaban. Se equivocó, los ojos azabaches la asechaban, la observaba. Uchiha y Hyuuga la observaron. La observaron sin entender, la observaron tragándose la preocupación.

Y ella los miro, los notó, estaban cerca uno del otro y ella con una sola mirada los captó a los dos.

– Debías morir –Dijo y reconoció la voz de hace unos momentos.

_Era ella misma_.

.

– ¡Sakura-san! –El grito de una enfermera la saco de su letargo.

Postrada en la camilla con una simple bata para los pacientes internados en el hospital, la peli rosada volteo su vista hacia un lado donde encontró a aquella muchacha que durante meses la ha atendido de forma esplendida y cálida.

Detallo a la muchacha, cabello liso y largo color marrón, ojos azabaches y tez pálida, cuerpo relativamente menudo. A pesar de ser una persona muy atenta, poseía un carácter de temer y una sonrisa cálida, una sonrisa que la traía a la realidad.

– Le aconsejo que se abra a los psicólogos que la tratan, nada pueden hacer si usted se niega a hablar de lo que vio cuando ese Uchiha la encerró en una ilusión con su Sharingan –Reclamo con cierta preocupación, Sakura no le contesto pero sonríe de lado– Que me lo diga a mi no importara tanto, solo soy una enfermera.

– Puede que lo que necesite no lo tengan ellos sino tu, Akane –Murmuro a media voz– Yo solo debía morir –Finalizo con una sonrisa amarga mientras dirigía su mirada a donde antes la tenia, miro por la ventana al cielo celeste y escucho el bufido de su amiga.

– ¡Otra vez con eso! –Se quejo alzando la voz, Sakura supo que estaba ceñuda aun sin mirarla– Era una ilusión Sakura-san, debe superar eso... Todos esperan que lo supere –Sakura ante eso frunció el ceño y le miro.

– No... Ellos no pueden venir, me lo juraste.

– Los psicólogos están planeando una reunión, también querían sacarla del hospital pero Tsunade-sama y Hokage-sama se negaban a dejarla tan desprotegida y sola en su apartamento.

– Imbéciles, como no logran nada me quieren sacar de sus caminos –Murmuro con rencor bajando la mirada, Akane le miro con tristeza– ¿Quiénes han querido entrar?

– Ino-san, Hinata-san, Sai-san, Kakashi-sama, Naruto-san, Yamato-san, Lee-san, Kiba-san, Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san y una ninja de la Arena que vino con Shikamaru-san, por supuesto que Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san están en la lista –Informo de manera automática, Sakura se sonríe levemente ante tanto 'san'.

– Prepara todo, mañana me reuniré con los que has nombrado, ni uno más pero si puede ser menos –Medio bromeo para mirar otra vez a la ventana, no queriendo ver la radiante sonrisa que le dedicaría la enfermera.

– Inmediatamente, Sakura-san –Grito eufórica, emocionada, mientras se dirigía fuera de la habitación cerrándola con llave al salir.

Si, ella se había aislado totalmente, solo Akane podía entrar en aquella habitación, solo ella tenía la llave. Akane daba paso a los psicólogos para que realizaran las terapias en esa habitación, Kakashi había dispuesto todo para que ella estuviera tan cómoda o sola como deseara, '_era su consentida_'.

Kakashi había ascendido a Hokage luego de pasado el mes de la guerra, esto por disposición y mandato de Tsunade-sama quien ahora se dedica de pleno al Hospital de Konoha junto a Shizune.

Luego de la recuperación de la Aldea en cuanto a estructuras, casi todos sus compañeros habían ascendido de rango, Jounin, ANBU y demás. Se alegro por ellos, cuando Akane le iba relatando ella se alegro por todos y cada uno de ellos.

Hasta que ella menciono a ellos dos. Uchiha y Hyuuga, ANBU, mismo escuadrón. Todo su cuerpo se tenso involuntariamente, el dolor de ese día se acentuó en su pecho sin dejarla respirar.

Ese día se tuvo que habilitar una bombona de oxigeno en su habitación, Akane mas nunca menciono a ninguno de ellos dos.

Cuando hiso mención de la castaña experta en armas, los temblores volvieron pero esa vez no le ataco el dolor, esa vez le ataco el pánico. Comenzó a quejarse y huir hacia un rincón aterrada, rogando por clemencia, rogando por el silencio, rogando que todo se callara. Sakura ese día se mostro aterrada y alterada, con solo la mención de un nombre.

Esto solo lo sabían Tsunade, Kakashi y Shizune, nadie más.

No habían usado las técnicas del clan Yamanaka con Sakura por petición de la chica, no estaba segura que tipo de truco había implantado Obito en su mente y prefería padecer sola.

Mañana los vería, no les daría el placer a esos malditos psicólogos de tildarla como loca frente a sus amigos. Cuando Akane llegara al mediodía le indicaría que deseaba ver a sus compañeros en el despacho del Hokage, que deseaba salir de ese hospital y... Pedir que se mudara con ella.

Akane Tenshin era una chica de 19 años que residía como enfermera en el hospital desde los 15 años. Sakura la había conocido anteriormente y llevaban un trato cordial, en estos meses Akane se convirtió para Sakura como en un bastión.

Tenía un novio de su misma edad, Kotaru, era un ninja rango Jounin según le había dicho, vivía sola en un apartamento modesto algo alejado del Hospital por lo que le convenía mudarse junto a Sakura que tenía una casa propia a unas cuadras del Hospital, lo suficientemente amplia para ellas dos, hasta para 4 personas si lo quería así.

No quería estar sola, lo detestaba. Tenía miedo del dolor así que... Estaba sola para no sufrir.

.

– ¿Crees que sea lo mejor? –Cuestiono Tsunade con seriedad.

– Si ella lo cree conveniente, debe ser lo mejor –Contesto Kakashi con vaguedad.

– ¿Le explico a los que vendrán que hacer y que no deben mencionar? –Pregunto esta vez Shizune preocupada, Kakashi asintió con seriedad.

– Envié a Neji, Sasuke y Tenten a una misión junto a un escuadrón de ANBU, duraran meses y tal vez un año.

– El tiempo suficiente para que Sakura se adapte ¿Eh? –Tercio con malicia Tsunade mirando al platinado con diversión– Lo creo justo.

– ¡SAKURA-CHAN! –Se escucho el grito característico del rubio mientras el estruendo resonaba en el despacho al ser abierta las puertas bruscamente– ¡¿Dónde está?! –Volvió a gritar, con emoción.

– ¡Cállate idiota! –Se escucho tras él, inconfundible la voz de Ino.

– Dejen el escándalo, problemático –Se quejo Shikamaru.

– No se para que vine, hubiéramos esperado que estos idiotas se fueran para saludar a Sakura, Akamaru –Hablo Kiba a su compañero recibiendo un ladrido como respuesta afirmativa.

– Naruto-kun, por favor compórtate –Trato de calmar Hinata a su lado.

– Al parecer lo idiota no se le quita nunca –Apoyo Sai a Ino, posicionándose a su lado.

– Creo que deberían calmarse todos –Intento apaciguar Yamato.

– Me dan hambre –Se quejo Chouji.

– Quiero estar el día que no tengas hambre –Burlo Temari entre Chouji y Shikamaru.

– Cuando se calmen hare pasar a Sakura –Hablo Kakashi con tranquilidad y su tipia sonrisa bajo la máscara, inmediatamente todos se callaron y tomaron asiento en silencio– Akane –Menciono con la misma simpatía de antes, inmediatamente por las puertas del fondo salió la mencionada y detrás de ella... La peli rosa.

Todos sonrieron ante la visión, Sakura Haruno con una sonrisa en el rostro, vistiendo como una civil, vestido blanco de tirantes con escote de corazón, sujeto a sus curvas hasta encima de la cadera donde se soltaba. Cabello liso y por debajo de los senos, cayendo en cascada.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –Brinco Naruto mientras se abalanzaba contra ella para asfixiarla en un tierno abrazo.

.

Lo había logrado, solo en dos meses logro seguir una rutina diaria que se quebrantaba con facilidad siempre que se trataba de sus amigos. Akane se mudo con ella a penas lo menciono dos meses luego de terminar de habilitar la casa y, pasado un mes de ello, para sorpresa de todos Kiba Inuzuka fue también huésped de la casa de la Haruno.

Kiba y Sakura tenían una relación estrecha, se habían vuelto confidentes rápidamente (Para depresión del rubio Uzumaki) y fue el castaño junto a Akamaru quienes ayudaron a Sakura con su rutina, entrenamiento y la casa. Llegado el momento Sakura le conto todo a Kiba y este se mudo con ella, para poder protegerla mejor.

Los rumores de una relación entre ellos eran algo de día a día, Kiba nunca se molestaba en desmentirlos, solo los alentaba. Naruto se había peleado con él cuando los rumores llegaron a sus oídos.

– ¡ESTAS APROVECHÁNDOTE DE SAKURA-CHAN! –Le había gritado totalmente colérico– ¡Le diré a Kakashi-sensei! ¡También al Teme para que te demos la paliza que te mereces!

Shikamaru mantenía inmóvil a Naruto con su Jutsu de Sombras mientras que Shino mantenía a raya a Kiba que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre Naruto, cuando Naruto menciono al pelinegro Shino tuvo que agarrarlo con fuerza para que no saltara sobre el rubio.

– Sigue haciendo tu jodida vida y deja a Sakura en paz –Gruño Kiba, aun forcejeando con Shino.

Solo cuando Sakura llego a paso calmado, llamada por Hinata, los ánimos se calmaron un poco. Golpeo a ambos chicos por su inmadurez, reprendió a Naruto por meterse donde no le habían llamado y a Kiba solo le advirtió que lo arreglarían en la casa. Era de esperar que luego de ese día, el rubio y el castaño no pudieran siquiera verse sin gruñir como perros rabiosos.

Para todos, fue la confirmación de la relación entre la Haruno y el Inuzuka. Akane solo sonreía con complicidad por estar enterada del engaño.

Muchas veces Naruto iba a buscarla en busca de respuestas para el distanciamiento de Sakura con todos, preguntando incesantemente si era Kiba el culpable. Akane solo le miraba con ternura y le recordaba que Sakura estuvo mucho tiempo recluida en un cuarto por el trauma que tenia a raíz de la guerra, Kiba solo había sido una ayuda para que ella pudiera seguir como mejor podía.

Gracias a Kiba, Sakura ya no entraba en pánico ante la mención de Tenten, la respiración no le fallaba ante la mención del Hyuuga o el Uchiha, le incomodaba pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevar. Según Akane, los estragos de la ilusión en su cerebro estaban siendo corregidos.

Ya tenía 19 años y estaba feliz, pensando que estaba libre de penas. Hace un año Akane se había casado con su novio de toda la vida y se había mudado con él. Sakura fue madrina y Kiba fue su pareja.

Fue un velada hermosa en compañía de varios amigos del trabajo de Akane y compañeros ninja de su ahora esposo, Sakura conocía a casi todos los invitados y le resulto una noche agradable.

Hasta que un Ninja iluso se le acerco con intensiones de propasarse, no le resulto la jugada porque antes de tocar siquiera la parte trasera de Sakura, Kiba y Naruto ya lo tenían contra el piso. Fue una especie de reconciliación entre ambos, Sakura les miro con una orgullosa sonrisa.

Sakura y Kiba intentaron una relación, pero terminado el beso experimental terminaron en carcajadas, dejando el intento de relación de lado.

Ella era feliz, ella estaba completa.

_Por los momentos_.

.

– Manda a llamar a Kiba –Ordeno Kakashi a Shizune, ella se extraño.

– ¿Por qué él? –Cuestiono.

– ¿Crees que Sakura no le conto? Él lo sabe todo, ella ya lo sabe, le envié una nota pero necesito hablar con Kiba para que esté al tanto –Explico con seriedad, mostrando así su preocupación– El grupo de ANBU regresa esta tarde, los más seguro es que la visiten alguno luego de que se enteren de las novedades y conociendo a Lee y a Naruto será más rápido de lo que deseamos.

– Solo Kiba lo sabe aparte de nosotros, y nosotros solo sabemos lo que Akane nos dice, ella nunca nos dijo –Murmuro dolida la rubia sentada en un rincón luego de que su alumna saliera del despacho.

– Akane no sabe más que Kiba, ahora más que nunca necesito que Kiba nos diga todo.

.

– ¡TEME! –Grito con emoción recibiéndolo en la entrada de Konoha, el escuadrón vestía como unos simples Jounin y se les notaba cansados aunque su semblante seguía pasivo.

– ¡Tenten-chan, Neji! –Grito con el mismo entusiasmo Lee al lado del rubio, Hinata les saludo con una sonrisa cálida, Sai e Ino solo suspiraron ante el arranque de energía de los ninjas.

– ¿Cómo les va? –Pregunto Tenten con naturalidad– Que de tiempo, extrañaba mi aldea.

– Nosotros entregaremos el informe –Hablo el hombre de mayor edad del grupo antes de desaparecer, otros le imitaron dejando al grupo con la bienvenida.

– ¿Y que cuentan? –Pregunto Tenten igual de animada mientras todos se dirigían hacia un puesto de comida.

Desvió la mirada a sus dos compañeros que caminaban alejados y retraídos en sus pensamientos, ella noto como buscaban con la mirada a alguien entre la masa de gente, como fruncieron el ceño al no ver un destello rosa en la entrada, como buscaban ese destello rosa con disimulo.

– Sakura-chan salió del hospital hace 4 años –Le informo el rubio con entusiasmo, aunque su mirada e información iban dirigidas al pelinegro quien solo enarco una ceja.

– Mi flor de cerezo –Se lamento Lee con su voz dramática– Ahora comparte lecho con Inuzuka Kiba, mi eterno rival desde ese mismo día en que destrozo todas mis ilusiones –Siguió ahora casi rompiendo en llanto.

El silencio luego de esa noticia alerto a Ino y a Sai quienes enviaron una mirada entre sí antes de examinar a los recién llegados. Tenten estaba sorprendida, pero notaron una sonrisa alegre, una expresión llena de satisfacción al verse salvada. Neji perplejo no pudo ocultar su molestia pues frunció totalmente el ceño. Sasuke fue el más evidente, parando su andar y fulminando con la mirada a Lee, apretando los puños con fuerza.

– ¿Qué mierda estás hablando? –Cuestiono el Uchiha dando un par de zancadas para posarse frente a Lee y mirarlo con frialdad, Lee se enserió y le miro extrañado.

– Cálmate teme, yo también me moleste con Kiba pero él la quiere y ella está mucho mejor cuando está con él, tu sabes que la paso mal con lo de Obito y... –Trato de calmar el rubio posando una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke, este se zafo y le fulmino con la mirada antes de desaparecer, dejando a la mayoría extrañados.

– Con permiso, me retiro –Murmuro con frialdad Neji, Tenten bufo molesta desapareciendo sin despedirse.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Hinata aun perdida.

– Sucede que se acercan problemas, no me gusto la reacción de ninguno –Comento Sai con seriedad.

– No dejen a Sakura sola, por algo se nos pidió que no mencionáramos a Sasuke, Neji y a Tenten luego de que Sakura saliera del Hospital –Hablo ahora Ino, todos asintieron pero Naruto negó lentamente aun perplejo– Creo que la han cagado con esa noticia.

.

La meditación fue una de las técnicas que aprendió para encontrar un equilibrio y armonía para sus pensamientos, el yoga formaba parte de sus técnicas de equilibro mental. Desde que leyó la noticia trato de encontrar armonía con meditación.

Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Profundamente. Inhala, exhala. Mente en blanco.

– ¿Qué mierda haces viviendo con Inuzuka? –La pregunta fue brusca y tosca, su voz resonó en su habitación y Sakura lo ubico fácilmente en el balcón.

El viento que meneo sus cabellos le dio fuerza a su hipótesis, la franela negra que había robado a Kiba tenía unos Kanji en rojo a un lado de manera sutil, le llegaba por la mitad del muslo y le quedaba grande, sus licras negras se ocultaban por la misma.

Sintió su pulso acelerar al ritmo de sus latidos, pero su expresión siguió igual de pasiva a como la encontró el Uchiha, solo logrando alterarlo más.

– No entiendo que vienes exigiendo, Sasuke –Trato de sonar calmada y formal, lo logro pero no sabría cuanto soportaría. No abría los ojos para no encontrar los pozos oscuros del Uchiha, la última vez que los vio había deseado morir y había luchado mucho contra ese pensamiento.

– ¡Contéstame Sakura! –Exclamo alterado, Sakura escucho sus pasos furiosos acercarse y cayó hacia atrás, bajando el rostro y gateando hacia atrás con miedo, cuando toco la pared se dio cuenta que temblaba.

– ¡ALÉJATE! –Grito e inmediatamente escucho un estruendoso ladrido seguido de un gruñido.

Se lleno de alegría cuando abrió los ojos y solo pudo apreciar un pelaje blanco que le tapaba la vista, subió la mirada y encontró a Akamaru observándole preocupado. Cuando se aferro al pelaje de Akamaru este miro por encima de su lomo al Uchiha y gruño otra vez.

– ¿Dónde mierda esta tu maldito dueño? –Gruño Sasuke mal humorado– Tengo cuentas que arreglar con ese imbécil.

– Si no ha aparecido es que no está, lárgate Uchiha –Sasuke volteo la vista a la terraza y se asombro al encontrar al Hyuuga parado allí con un semblante frio– Asustas a Sakura, esta temblando.

Hasta ese momento, Sasuke pudo notar a lo que Neji se refería, se sintió mal y culpable al colocarla en esa posición.

– Fuera –Por fin logro hablar Sakura, con dificultad– Déjenme sola, fuera... Kiba... quiero a Kiba –Comenzó a sollozar aun con su rostro oculto entre el pelaje de Akamaru.

– Sakura, solo deseo ayudarte –Hablo Neji con suavidad, Sasuke le miro de reojo.

– No... Él no puede tener razón... Obito está equivocado... No... No quiero morir... No quiero morir –Siguió sollozando con más fuerza, los chicos se asombraron pero cuando intentaron acercarse Akamaru les gruño con más rabia.

– Obito estaba equivocado –Sakura al escuchar esa voz volteo con angustia y corrió a los brazos del Inuzuka quien la estrecho entre sus brazos y fulmino con la mirada los otros dos ninjas– Mereces ser feliz, mereces vivir –Murmuro consolándola– Ya lo habíamos hablado.

– Tenten me dijo... –Hipo por el llanto– Ella me dijo que no lo merecía, ella tiene razón –Murmuro con tristeza, su expresión se contorsiono– Debo morir –Murmuro con ahogo, Neji y Sasuke se sorprendieron.

– Tu vivirás y serás feliz, lo mereces –Le explico con la misma calma antes de golpearla de manera certera en la nuca desmayándola, la tomo en sus brazos y fulmino con la mirada a los muchachos– Retírense, Kakashi-sama les llama.

.

– Les prohíbo cualquier cercanía con Sakura Haruno, ya me encargue de informar a Tenten –Les ordeno con frialdad mientras entraba al despacho a paso veloz.

– No entiendo porque debería tomarlo como una orden sin una explicación racional –Cuestiono Sasuke mortalmente serio luego de que la mirada gélida de su antiguo maestro le azotara con fiereza.

– No se te dificulto mucho seguir órdenes antes sin la explicación racional –Le recordó con crudeza Kakashi, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido aunque no lo expreso en su rostro, al igual que el Hyuuga.

– Con todo respeto –Intervino el Hyuuga– Debe estar consciente que no dejare de buscar a Sakura hasta que determine con exactitud la razón por la cual mi presencia le hace mal a ella.

– Creo que ambos recuerdan que Sakura fue la primera que se interpuso en el camino de Obito para evitarle el paso hacia el grupo donde se formaba la estrategia que nos dio la victoria –Al ver que ambos asintieron con seriedad el prosiguió– No sabemos cuál fue el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron, pero el jugo con la mente de Sakura –Cuando Kakashi callo, ellos se sintieron nerviosos– Desde ese momento Sakura cree correcto el morir, Sakura a deseado morir desde entonces.

– ¿Qué relación tenemos nosotros con ello? –Pregunto Sasuke, calmando su frustración por destrozar los restos de Obito.

– La ilusión se basaba más que todo en ustedes, Sakura se recluyo y creo nuevos lazos pues en su mente los antiguos lazos debían ser removidos por ser dañinos para las otras personas –Hablo Tsunade, apareciendo en el despacho junto a Tenten quien tenía una expresión calmada

– Quiere decir que todos los actuales amigos de Sakura tuvieron que empezar prácticamente de cero, por eso es que Sakura no es tan apegada a Naruto y en cambio lo es con Kiba.

– Antes que piensen como trogloditas molestos porque les tocaran lo que según ustedes es suyo –Hablo Tsunade furiosa hacia los muchachos– Kiba no es la pareja de Sakura, es el apoyo que ella tiene –Aclaro, relajando a los muchachos y molestando a Tenten– Es lo único por lo que Sakura no ha vuelto a atentar contra su vida –Esto último les dejo alarmados, excepto a Tenten quien enarco una ceja con una diminuta sonrisa. Kakashi lo noto y le envió una significativa mirada a Tsunade.

– Ya se les explico todo lo que deben saber, ahora está dicha la orden –Finalizo Kakashi– Debo advertir que de enterarme de alguna violación de la orden... Serán castigados –Amenazo con voz peligrosamente suave. Los ANBU se fueron dejando a Tsunade y Kakashi sumidos en silencio, Kakashi realizo un movimiento de manos y un ANBU encapuchado se presento ante él– Que alguien de confianza vigile de cerca a Tenten –Ordeno, el ANBU se esfumo.

– Ino me comento que estaba contenta cuando Lee anuncio que Sakura estaba con Kiba –Menciono Tsunade– No podemos ocultar y apartar a Sakura de ellos para siempre.

– Pero la manera en que fue interrumpida tampoco fue la adecuada –Acoto Kakashi molesto– Tu la viste, acudimos Kiba, tu y yo en cuanto Kiba escucho el ladrido de Akamaru, estaba en crisis.

– No la vi así desde la noche en que se decidió internarla en el hospital, luego de encontrarla con el kunai listo para ser clavado en su corazón –Tsunade recuerda como los gritos aterrados de Akane le obligaron a salir corriendo, encontrando a Sakura en crisis y a Akane acunándola entre sus brazos para que se calmara– Así como se aferraba a Kiba se aferro a Akane –Recuerda con dolor cerrando los ojos– Tenemos que ayudarla.

– ¿Pero cómo?

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear (Si, en español suena espantoso).

Espero comentarios.

Atte:

**CoherenciaNula**

.

.

.


End file.
